Dear Karma
by AnimeXisXmyXstyle
Summary: Miku knows things about Itachi that others do not. Like his love for dango, his hair fetish...and his ulterior motive for killing his clan. Itachi/Oc *MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Miku knows things about Itachi that others do not. Like his love for dango, his hair fetish...and his ulterior motive for killing his clan. Itachi/OC

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Dear Karma**_

My heart pounded in my ears. Thump. Thump, thump. Thump. Darkness is the only thing I can see. I'm no good in the dark. I clutched the kunai closer to my body. Itachi. A noise to my left. I twisted, but could not sense any movement. I need your eyes; I threw a kunai to the darkness behind me. Silence. Itachi!

"Eight o'clock," Itachi's smooth voice whispered to me from somewhere in the darkness. I pivoted and threw three kunai to my back left corner. The kunai hit dead on their target and I'm rewarded with a low grunt.

"Your five." This is how I'm used to fighting, Itachi leading me to the target. Where did he disappear to? We don't usually get separated. The shuriken sped out of my hands and another rewarding noise met my ears.

A back was suddenly pressed to mine. He is taller than me, no doubt. But somehow we mesh perfectly. We spun around slowly, still back to back, as Itachi surveyed the room. I waited patiently for my command.

"Two in front of me, one to your right," Itachi informs me. "Flip over me." Itachi ducked down and I rolled over his back on my side. As I did so, I pulled Itachi's katana off of his back. It flew from my hand and went through the target, killing him instantly.

"How many left?" My voice was breathy, exhausted. I'm running out of available weapons too. I heard the sound of weapon slicing through skin.

"None now." With that, I followed Itachi's footsteps as we ran out of the forsaken building. We didn't stop running for hours. When we were finally a safe distance, we stopped to breath. I bent over, putting my hands on my knees. I need a break. All these missions are taking a toll on my well-being. I looked over to Itachi who was standing as if nothing was wrong with him.

How are you doing Itachi? I wondered. I can tell by the marks under your eyes that you are exhausted too. Yet, you won't admit it to even me. I took a deep breath, pulling my hands off of my knees. Agh, my lungs.

"Itachi," I reached up to him, touching the lines forming under his eyes. He allowed me and closes his eyes at the touch. "We should take a break from missions." And my hand was immediately slapped away.

"I'm fine," he responded, turning from me. I sighed. I know you're just putting up a guise. I stretched my sore fingers. "We should go."

"Hai," I agreed, and we were off again. We arrived at the Hokage's office late that night. The towns asleep.

"Hokage-sama," We greeted. He sat at his large desk, his hat sitting on the table beside him. Itachi bowed and I soon followed.

"I presume there were no problems?" He questioned. I looked over at Itachi. He always takes the lead at this part. Well, at mostly all parts.

"Hai, you presume correctly. They were all dealt with, no survivors," Itachi said monotone. Itachi, you're past the point of fatigued. Concern filled my eyes and I bit my lower lip. If I say or do anything, Itachi will have my head. Not here.

"Good," the Hokage sighed. "Go get some rest, you two. You're both too young to be looking so old and tired." We bowed before leaving. For once we were not running.

"Itachi," I said with a bit of whine added in.

"Hmm?" Itachi responded.

"I'm hungry," I noticed a small dango restaurant. "Let's get some dango!"

"After not eating for two days, dango is the worst choice of food." I stopped walking and looked up at Itachi who looked down at me indifferently, but sternly. Gosh, we're both so stubborn.

"Please?"

Silence.

"I won't eat anything else—not even if you force me." Yes, I was gaining what I wanted by trying to pressure him.

He sighed.

"I'll even buy some for you too."

I've been around Itachi for far too long, I smiled. We know each other so well.

"Hnn." I took that as my cue to lead him to the dango shop. We sat in a booth at the back of the store. Neither of us really liked being around a bunch of people. Not that it made a difference at midnight. A blond waiter walked up to us and winked at me. I blushed, completely flattered. Itachi on the other hand…seemed immediately pissed off.

"What can I get you?" he said, not removing eye contact from me. I broke eye contact quickly, looking at the table. I'm not used to being stared at.

"Two orders of sweetened dango," Itachi said, bitterness filling his voice. The waiter inched back a bit, shocked at how dark Itachi suddenly seemed.

"Is that—"

"That is all," Itachi said and the man exited much faster than he came. I looked over at Itachi, who would not make eye contact with me. I put my hands across my chest.

"What was that for?"

"I did not like the way he was looking at you."

"There's nothing wrong with complimenting someone," I said, pushing myself back against my seat.

"There are better ways of showing affection," he said monotone as he studied the menu that was still in front of him.

"Like what?" I said and sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer out of him. "He's not my type anyway." We sat in silence until our dango arrived. I was suddenly aware of just how hungry I really was. I grabbed the steaming dango and placed them quickly in my mouth, only pulling away when bits of them burned my mouth.

When I was finished, I looked over at Itachi and was instantly reminded just how handsome he really was. His black hair was pulled back into its regular low pony-tail. His dark eyes were closed as he cherished the taste of the dango. One thing we actually have in common: we love dango.

His sharp planed jaw moved up and down as he chewed silently. I brought a hand up to my own hair. It was cut a bit above my shoulders, my bangs going past my eye brows. It was brown and fell down straight. I had dark brown eyes that matched it. They were big and usually easy to read, at least that's what Itachi told me.

We're so different, I think as I rest my chin on my hands. Like hot and cold. I express most of my emotions, keeping in only the ones I felt necessary. Itachi, however, showed the minimum; only opening up to Sasuke and me.

Oh Sasuke, I cooed in my head. I miss you so much! It's been ages since I've spent time with you. I looked over at Itachi, suddenly aware of him staring at me. I stared into his dark eyes, searching for some form of emotion.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, still staring into his endless orbs of darkness.

"Hnn," he grunted. "Your hair's gotten longer." I unconsciously brought a hand to it, pulling at some strands.

"I haven't had time to hack it short again," I told him as I thought about it. I didn't cut it too short; a little past my ears so it didn't get in my way as much. We sat in a peaceful silence for a few minutes longer before Itachi stood up.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" I was about to refuse his offer but thought better of it. I really did want to spend time with him. Even if it meant troubling him, which I hated doing. I hated burdening anyone even the slightest bit. I was a very stubborn and determined person, and refused to be a nuisance to anyone.

He walked me to my home, again in silence. But silence with Itachi was always peaceful. Well, except that time when I had accidentally sabotaged one of Itachi's main arteries. Then it was a super creepy silence.

"Itachi," I spoke.

"Miku," he responded.

"Tell Sasuke I said hi," I said before entering my house. I shut the door quietly, and made my way up stairs without waking either my uncle or my aunt. Which is good, because honestly if I couldn't be good enough to not wake up, then why would I be good at missions?

I quickly showered, feeling days of grime run down and off of my skin. I scrubbed feverishly, the feeling of being dirty still lingering. I washed my hair and brushed my teeth. Then I pulled on a baggy shirt and pair of pants and wormed my way under my large covers.

I cuddled into the pillows, the blankets pulled up to my nose. I love my bed. Beds are the most under rated things in the world. You really don't know what you're missing until you don't sleep in one for weeks on end.

My window was open, letting in cool air. I wiggled my toes under the blankets and giggled. Ah, it's so good to be home. I finally closed my eyes and breathed in the scent. Strawberries—I smiled. I loved strawberries too. The scent was forever in my pillow from all the times of washing my hair and going straight to bed.

I lay still, thinking about many things. Of Itachi…of our missions…of my aunt and uncle…of Sasuke…of Konoha…and of many happy memories. I faded off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of random things that I would certainly not remember when I awoke. I lay there dreaming…content…fulfilled…and completely happy.

* * *

I made my way to the training grounds, having slept in far past noon the next day. I tugged some strands behind my ear. Maybe I should give up the short cut and go for a ponytail? Perhaps that would keep these darned locks out of my vision.

Itachi lay under a tree, his eyes closed and arms behind his head. I smiled at the site of him. We were close, having been by each other's side for years. One thing I cherished above all others was Itachi when he was peaceful.

I approached him and lay down beside him, looking up to the blue sky. "Kami, it's pretty," I breathed out, not afraid of waking him up because I knew he already sensed me.

"Hnn," he replied cracking one eye open. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Ah, but that's what makes it so nice. It's peaceful…familiar." I placed my right hand behind my head and rested my left one over my stomach. Itachi's hand went to my hair, combing it with his fingers. Image if his fan-girls found out about his love for hair! I giggled.

"What's funny?" he asked, pausing in his make-shift brushing. I looked over at him.

"Just imagining me telling your fan-girls about how much you love hair…" I said before sticking my tongue out at him. He scoffed, moments later finding a knot in my hair. I yelped at the sudden yank.

"Ow!"

"My apologies."

"You did that on purpose," I said as I pulled my hair away from his grasp. It wasn't like he didn't play with my hair on a regular basis. As I said, he has this thing for hair. But anyways, I don't remember when we got so close and sometimes touchy. We weren't…intimate if that's what you're wondering. We were just super close friends. Simple as that.

"Miku," Itachi seethed. I gulped and brought my attention back to him.

"Ah, hai?" I thought he was going to rag on my about moving my hair…or something else—who knows. I was shocked when he spoke next.

" Grow your hair out," he said simply before looking back up at the clouds. M-my hair? I brought a hand to it. I had just been debating it. Growing out my bangs would help too. I snuck a look over at him. And he _is _a guy…he must know what the male population likes. Far better than I do, at least. Not that I really cared—I wasn't trying to impress anyone. My missions and life as a konoichi were much more important. Petty things like flings and relationships were meaningless.

I hid my face under a hand as I felt it turn red.

I wouldn't mind impressing _him_.

No, no, no. He can't know. We have something far too precious to ever ruin it over a silly crush I've had on him for a while now. That's all it is, a crush. I repeated that to myself even Itachi's hands found their way to my hair again. Kami, you have such a hair fetish!

Not that I minded.

Ugh.

I made sure my hand covered my _whole _face. I can only imagine how he would react if he saw me resembling a tomato at the moment. He'd think I'm one of those rabid fan-girls. They were EVERYWHERE. It must seriously be a form of rabies. I think I caught it.

Oh, Kami.

"There's a bird circling above us…we have a new mission." I peaked through my hands to see the signature bird with a scross tied to its foot. I nearly leapt from where I lay, rushing to leave and have my blush go unnoticed.

"We should go," I said and Itachi roase.

"Hnn, it seems we must."

* * *

"Itachi, Miku," the Hokage motioned to him then to me, "I have news on your mission assignments." This gained a raised eye brow from both of us. Except mine was less like a raised eye brow and more like scrunched eye brows.

"This will be your last mission assignment together—"

I gasped. L-last? Like ever? Perminently?

The Hokage gave me a sympathizing glance.

"After this you will continue with missions, only solo." My eyes darted over to Itachi. He did not move or falter in his watching of the Hokage. Did he know about this? "However, I must ask you to do this final mission together."

Must?

"You two have been handpicked for a specific mission…to act as a married couple."

The fuck?

Okay, so I thanked kami a million times that I looked much less troubled on the outside than I felt on the inside. Being around Itachi for years had its advantages. I had a decent mask, decent enough that if something mattered enough…that…that Itachi wouldn't know. Like that stupid crush.

"Many people marry at a young age in the fire country. You are both nearly thirteen and mature for your age. You also have a certain bond that makes you closer than most cells—making you the prime choice." Me? Acting married…to _him?_

He's still stoic. I want to know what he's thinking…just once.

"When do we leave?" Itachi spoke fluently. Kami, how did he still have his tongue?

"You are to leave to the cloud country in two days. It will not be a particularly long mission. You will be going with a princess of the cloud, disguised as a couple but protecting her," he informed. "No one—I mean no one, not even her—can know about your true identities. I suggest you practice a cover story."

"So…" I said, finally finding my voice. "When we get there?"

"Ah, then you will stay there for a night then leave the next day, exiting the village and turning back on your way here. Once you have left the village you can drop the entire guise."

Aw fuck, I thought looking over at Itachi. It couldn't be an assassination or something? Something where we didn't have to pretend to you know…be…married? Kami, I can only imagine how badly this is going to turn out.

"You're dismissed," the Hokage told us. Itachi met my gaze and help it silently for a few moments.

"We better go work on a story."

Dear Karma, I'm sorry for having wronged you in the past.

Forgive me?

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Review and all that fun stuff (=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Thank you for the encouraging review!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Dear Karma**

_Chapter 2_

Thump-ditty-thump, thump. Thump-ditty, thump. Darkness everywhere. Damn. "Hey Itachi," I breathed out, my lungs gasping for air. "How about we call—"

"No." I searched the darkness for him. He wasn't using his sharingan, but he still saw in the dark better than me. I slipped behind a tree. If I can't find him then he'll have to find me. I ducked down and began placing chakra strings to trees.

He's bound to catch at _least _one.

I ran to another tree and latched on with my arms, swinging my legs around and landing gracefully on the branch. I then focused on breathing regularly and hiding my chakra. Hiding chakra isn't something that just happens. It's not like a jutsu. It's literally supressing your chakra into yourself.

_Bing!_

A chakra string had been touched. My eyes darted to the spot and a dark figure stood there. I slid down from the branch and began stalking—not that way!—toward him. I was about attack him when a thought hit me—quite hard actually. _If _that's itachi…he wouldn't be so dense. He would have a clone alert me of its whereabouts.

Damn.

I pulled myself into the tree and breathed in deeply, hoping my chakra signature would be sucked in too. I heard a branch snap. _There! _I threw a kunai in the direction and thought too late. Another trap.

A cold hand gripped around my throat. Instinctively, I aimed a kick that would hit him where the sun don't shine. Itachi however was expecting this. He pulled to the side and blocked my kick with a kick of his own. Pain erupted in my leg.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi whispered, warm breath tickling my ear. My body betrayed me and longed to push itself closer to him. Woah, woah! Focus! My hands went to form the necessary signs for a substitution, but one of Itachi's hands grabbed my left wrist.

_Now what? _I did what any normal person would do in this situation. I didn't really think how my actions would affect anyone. All that went through my head was life or death, life or death, life or death. Your life or theirs. When I engaged in a fight my brain went into survival mode. And well, I was a normal person—normal twelve-year-old girl.

I _bit _him. His wrist to be exact. Warm blood flooded into my mouth.

Kami, he's going to kill me!

Itachi let go of me and kicked me, making my lose my balance on the branch and inevitably falling off of it. I did, however, manage to land somewhat gracefully. I landed in a crouch and looked up to see him. His face was emotionless but blood pooled from his right arm.

He's pissed. I glanced around me and bolted when I noticed his eyes turn crimson. I pushed chakra into my run, pushing off the grond. It was almost like I was flying. It would have been wonderful and almost magical if, of course, I wasn't running for my life.

A large weight latched onto me and I tumbled down to the ground, bringing Itachi with me. We rolled down a hill and—naturally—Itachi ended up on the top with me pinned underneath him. We were both huffing and puffing. It was a miracle both of us were still breathing—Itachi with anger and me with my lungs collapsing.

I laughed awkwardly. "So, you won!" Itachi didn't move and his eyes glared daggers at me. Ah, sweet emotion. Not really, I'd rather him be expressionless than be like _this._

"You _bit _me," he seethed.

"Ah, what did you expect me to do?" My eyes met his and they locked. Itachi was glaring at me, challenging me. And I was meeting his eyes, challenging just as much. Another reason we didn't get along: neither of us would back out of a challenge. We would never lose. I, sadly, usually did lose when sparring or fighting…or drinking…or well, just about anything. It really hurt my pride, being with him.

"Not _bite _me." He made it sound like it was a sin. Like I was going to hell. Hell, I wasn't even sure I believed in hell or heaven or whatever. But that's the way his voice sounded. I looked over at his right hand, pinning me down. Blood was still pouring out of his wrist.

"I'm like part bear," I thought aloud with satisfaction. Sure, I was going to die because of it, but I would die fighting! Hah! Itachi sighed, letting go of me with his left hand and pulling it through his hair that had fallen from his ponytail.

"You," he accused with shut eyes," are going to be the death of me." Kami, how did a twelve-year-old look so serious? I suddenly felt like he was a decade older than me. The lines under his eyes shone boldly still. He hasn't gotten nearly enough sleep. Why not? We're home—for now at least. I certainly couldn't be annoying him _that _much.

My free hand reached for his face and I traced the lines under his eyes. I restrained myself from blurting out something about sleeping more, because I knew he would instantly pull away from my touch if I did so. So I bit my lip and remained quiet.

"Hnn," he grunted. "You're not telling me I need to sleep—for once." I chuckled and met his eyes.

"I was thinking it." My hand dropped.

"I…I haven't been sleeping well lately." Oh?

My motherly instincts wanted to swoon over him and how badly he must be suffering from the affect. Or yell at him loudly. But I again restrained myself—surprising even me. Where had all this control come from?

"Is it Sasuke?" Itachi suddenly pulled away from my touch and stood up. Damn, I'd offended him somehow.

"No, just thinking." He quickly changed the subject. "I need to get my wrist looked at. See if I have rabies."

"Did…did you just make a joke?" I asked astonished. He rolled his eyes but a smirk was present on his face.

"No one knows where those teeth have been…" he mumbled before turning and walking away. I bolted off of the ground and ran after him.

"Hey, don't leave me alone in the dark! I could be raped by some creep!"

"Maybe you'd learn a lesson."

"You're so heartless! Why do I even hang out with you?

"Why do you? I obviously don't want you to."

"But…but…ugh! I hate you!"

Kami only knows what we'd done in the past to deserve each other.

Karma hates me, huh?

* * *

So…Itachi had his arm checked out. He obviously didn't have rabies and the doctor told him to not anger any more ninja dogs. Ninja dogs? Seriously? Itachi didn't even bother to correct the man. Ugh!

I apprehensively looked up at the sky. Only two days left. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or excited. I mean, I liked being with Itachi. I had been friends with him since…well, forever. I can't remember a time I didn't know him. I honestly don't even remember how I met him. I just knew him. But now…being with him was so nerve wracking. All because of this stupid, little crush I harbored for him. Why must this happen to me?

"What are you thinking about?" A voice sprung into my thoughts and I looked up to meet Itachi's gaze. Speak of the devil. I'm sure he didn't know I was thinking about him, but it sure as hell seemed like it. It wasn't odd for him to ask. He often did—only to me, though. I guess my thoughts were so mess up and jumbled together that even he couldn't read them on my face as he did with most people.

"My parents," I replied. Itachi held my gaze and I noticed that we had stopped.

"You're lying." Ah, why must he always know? "I can tell when you lie to me." What am I thinking about? About the crush? The mission? My crazy thoughts? I'm thinking about—Kami, look at his eyes.

"Your eyes," I said truthfully. I would be able to recognize those eyes anywhere.

_I'm getting so mushy. Ugh. _I sighed. When had this gotten so bad? I broke eye contact with him and we began walking again. I forgot where we were walking to so I had to slightly follow Itachi.

"Hnn." A normal I-don't-want-to-answer response from Itachi. Well, what would he answer? I thought reasonably.

"Miku!" I looked to our left to see Anko strolling toward us. I smiled at her.

"Hey anko!" Itachi made an annoyed grunt—is that even possible?—and said a hastey good-bye.

"Psh, Uchiha…pain in my ass," Anko said as she watched Itachi disapate in the crowd. "Anyways Miku, your aunt and uncle are looking for you. They want to have lunch or something with you."

"Lunch? That's odd." I racked my mind for a reason that they would want to have lunch as a family. They did this every so often, knowing I usually had ninja duties. But they only do it on specialdays.

"Yeah well, I'll see you around," Anko said and started to walk off. Anko. She had no family. Her sensei—Orochimaru was it?—had abandoned her. Oh, Anko.

"Anko!" She turned around, puzzled. "Come eat with us!" I smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. We walked to the house in silence. The thing I liked about Anko is that she wasn't the annoying tipicle girl. Sure, I'm a girl too but after going through some of the things I have…well, I'm just not normal anymore.

"Surprise!" I blinked in confusion. Surprise? My aunt and uncle stood in front of me along with Itachi—woah!—Hayate, Izumo, and Genma. Anko stood beside me, also oblivious to my guardians' planning. I smiled—I'm glad I invited her.

"What's the occasion?" I asked. My aunt and uncle sweatdropped, Itachi sighed, Izumo and Genma laughed, and Hayate stared at me like I was an idiot. Hey now!

"Your birthday!" Genma yelled out through laughs. My birthday? When had spring come around? Nevertheless, I was happy to have all of my friends and family together before I went on _that _mission. I looked over at Itachi who was standing there watching me silently. My last mission with him. Ever. Why?

"Happy birthday!"

"Here open my present first!" Genma shoved a box in my hand.

"No, open mine first!" Izumo shoved Genma out of his way. I couldn't help but laugh. They were ALWAYS like this.

"How about I just open them at random?" I suggested. The first present I opened had pink wrapping paper and a delacite white ribbon around it. I almost felt bad when I wripped it apart. Someone had tacken a lot of time wrapping it.

Inside was the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. It was a deep pink at the top and lightened as it when down. At the bottom it was white with pink sakura blossoms decorating it. I looked up to my aunt and uncle knowingly.

"Thank you!" I hugged each of them. I knew my aunt picked it out. My uncle wasn't one for shopping. But it had definitely come out of my uncle's paycheck. That's the way they were. They were the perfect couple.

"Oh you're welcome, sweetie! I saw it and thought of you." The next gift was a light blue wrapping with various types of flowers. Inside was a pair of black, high topped ninja sandals. I swept the room for the buyer. Hayate's face showed guilty. I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Hayate." The next present wasn't wrapped but had a intricate bow on top. It was a black weapon pouch with silvery embroidery that read "Sakura Blossom". It was funny because everyone I knew had this thing where they called me Sakura. I don't even know when it started. I looked over at Genma and brought him into a hug.

"Thanks, Gems." The next was an unwrapped box. It was plain white. I pulled open the top and was met with kunai upon kunai and shuriken upon shuriken. Weapons! Oh, how I loved weapons. I looked over to Izumo and hugged him.

"Thanks, Izum." The last present was wrapped in plain red wrapping paper. I wripped it open to see a paper. I opened it and smirked at Itachi. It was a treasure map. We often made treasure maps for the other to find. It also contained many code words and stuff only we would know about.

I know what I'm doing this afternoon.

"Thanks, weasile." I laughed at Itachi's grimace of the name. He hated the nickname. Anko felt bad that she hadn't gotten me a present but I told her to not worry about it. We ate pounds of sesame chicken with beef lo mein. You would have thought there were six growing boys. Well, there were four. But Anko and I had appetites like that of our friends.

After eating we split ways, saying farewell to everyone. Itachi held my eyes as I said good-bye to him. "Ten yards from where the Sakura tree blooms." My first clue.

"I will find it, Itachi Uchiha," I said with a smirk. "Just you wait." He smirked as well.

"Better start soon then." With that I began my journey. Haha. Journey. Ten yards from where the Sakura tree blooms. Well, THE sakura tree blooms in the middle of Konoha park, but he wouldn't have made it that easy. It would have been code. Ten yards…from…_Sakura. _I was born in the family compound, the third house on the right. I sprinted there and exactly ten yards from my house stood a patch of recently dug up dirt. I pulled out a wooden box with the next clue.

"Where your clan technique rests to waste," I said aloud. My clan technique is the use of weapons. My whole family are weapon experts. But going to waste? My parents were the last of the main family. They died in action, though. I looked at the treasure map. The village of cloud isn't on the map. Then I saw the KIA memorial. Rests. Laid to rest. I sped off again.

Sure enough, a box was wedged to the side of the memorial stone. I paused a few moments to pay respect to my parents and the many others lost in action. Then I opened the next card.

"The garden where the hero now resides," I read. The hero…the hero. Itachi, the Hokage—Sasuke! Sasuke was named after a great hero. His garden. I sprinted off to the garden. I got many odd glances as I traveled through the Uchiha clan. I had been here many times before but never with out Itachi. I slipped into his garden and spotted another wooden box under a rose bush.

"The rock of our founders and your first kiss." That threw me off. I hadn't had my first kiss yet. The rock of our founders. It couldn't be the KIA memorial because he had already used that. I glanced upward and gasped when I realized it. The Hokage Mountain. When I got there the sun had already set and twilight was setting in. I stood at the top, nearly out of breath.

"Itachi, where are—" I was cut off soft lips touching my own. In the same amount of time it started, it ended. I opened my eyes to see Itachi in front of me. He took a step back and pulled out a wooden box from behind his back. My mouth hung in shock a good few seconds before a smile ghosted onto my face.

My first kiss.

"You found the treasure," Itachi murmured and I reached over and opened the box in his hands. Inside were beautiful hair ornaments. They had intricate white and pick colored sakura blossoms on the top and came to a sharp point at the bottom. White beads dangled beside the flowers. Beside the hair pins was a vile full of a purple liquid. Poison. I looked up to Itachi and smiled.

"They're…they're amazing," I breathed out, for once not because of lack of air or exhaustion. Itachi let a small smile sneak onto his features. It was a rare occasion that he would allow himself to smile. Not just smile, but _smile _smile. There was no force behind his smile. It made my heart sputter in a pitter-patter again.

Thump-ditty thump. Thump, thump. Thump-ditty-thump, thump. I put a hand over my chest to ease my racing heart.

"Now you'll have to grow your hair out," Itachi whispered. I laughed contently.

"It seems I must." Itachi sat down and let his feet hang off of the cliff. I soon followed. We sat and watched what was left of the sun disappear behind the horizon. It was nice and peaceful. For once, I wasn't dreading the mission in less than two days. I was just sitting there, enjoying being in my best friend's company.

Dear Karma, maybe you'r not so bad after all.

…please don't let that come back and bite me in the ass, 'kay?

* * *

**You know where the review button is!**

**[:**


End file.
